NARUTO: Adventure Through Love
by ElementalDrake
Summary: Neji And Hinata Are Forced to Train With Eachother By Madame Tsunade. She Places Them Together To Train, And Even Makes Sure Their Around Eachother As Much As Possible! His Hatred Becomes Kindness, Her Timid Soul Becomes Open. What Blooms For These Two?
1. Of All People?

**Naruto**_**: Adventure Through Love**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Naruto, and Don't Even Wish to (LOL)NEJIxHINA LOVE BEWARE! {SMUUUT SMUT SMUT!!!!}**

"Hinata-San, do I have your attention?" Tsunade taped her fingers on her desk, as if inpatient with the girl

"H-Hai! Gomen Tsunade-Sempai!" Hinata bowed continuously till Tsunade gave her the note.

"Neji is going to be training for the upcoming event I feel like making, it's not official so I won't say anything about it. I told him that I prefer you both to train together"

Hinata froze in shock, eyes widened when she mentioned _**his **_name. Her eyes strayed down to the floor, imagining how he took the news, how he must hate her, how they both thought she's as low as dirt, and doesn't deserve to keep a straight head, but keep it down low with her eyes where it belonged.

"Hai…I understand your request Sensei, I will do my best upmost" she bowed to her before leaving behind the big doors from her office.

[**Wherever The Hell Neji Is**]

Kicking rocks down a dusty hill, hands deep in his pocket, deep in thought to himself.

'_With Hinata? Why should I train with her, she's incompetent, she lacks skill but…then again she has shown improvements, but only because she wished to become better in our mission'_

Neji's face became stern; his thoughts became shallower of the shy girl...

'_She's inadequate and I won't gain much of anything from her, I'm much stronger than her, she's lower than my level....'_

As his thoughts fades, coming back to reality he realized he has reached the small woods nearby. He thought it was perfect; he could train without _**her**_ on his mind.

He made five long logs stick out of the ground that was abit higher than him, surrounding him from all points, at an exact arm length to make a good blow to the body. He trained with the Trigrams, wanting to get faster at him for god knows why.

**[Where Hinata Is…]**

She was in deep thought, how much she was scared to see those cold beautiful white eyes stare at her…'WAIT…_**Beautiful**_ eyes?...Omg I said that?!?! Dear lord Neji would murder me if I told him!!' Her face was splattered with a deep blush of pink and red, keeping her head down low, she continued to travel in the forest where she knew he would be at, somewhere in here at least…

Her mind carried on and on about worries of Neji, what if he didn't want her around even if it's a mission thing? What if he just ignored her presence? All these questions kept running through.

Before she knew it, Neji was standing right there, surrounded by logs, his fists were invisible as blows kept appearing on them. She stood in Awe, mesmerized by Neji's high-level skills; of course she's good too…at least she wants to prove that to Neji.

She watched, not moving an ounce of fear he's good skills could catch her, fear of disturbing his hard work of training, fear of disturbing _him._ He started to sweat trying to exceed his already high amount of hard blows.

She breathed out amazement…

He immediately stopped his training at work...

She stared in total awe…

He stared right back…..

They stayed like that for what seemed to be like hours, till Neji finally spoke up. "What took you so long Hinata? How long have you been there?" Neji turned fully her direction, wondering why she stared in such a weird manner that she only saw Tenten stare at him in.

"N-Neji-San...G-Gomen! I just came before you stopped…I didn't want to disturb you since you already started…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers, dragging her eyes to the floor, she knew he was to be treated of high respect, and at least so she thought.

"Whatever I already did stop…come, we can train together Hinata, ne?" Neji picked up a small smirk, leaving a hidden blush on Hinata's face.

"H-Hai Neji-San..." she scurried in front of him, staring into his deep eyes. She didn't want to see anything in them, but she did find feelings she thought she would never see Neji have; Feeling trapped, sorrow, anguish, mellow, cold…

_Cold…_

For some reason that word with Neji It rang in her ears, had a special tune to it, almost like sad beautiful music playing in her ears.

"Hinata? Are you spacing out again?"

She was startled by the stern voice that came out of nowhere, but quickly gathered up her thoughts. "Gomen Neji-San! I'm here" she stood straight up tall, staring in his eyes once more so Neji could see in her eyes; Determination, yearning for victory.

He only smirked once more before nodding his head and leaping to strike a blow at her. She swiftly dodged the hit (barely) and was only able to scrape Neji on the arm.

_She's improved…well I'm fairly impressed but not convinced..._

He smirked making Hinata tilt her head in confusion; he of course saw it coming because she didn't know what he was thinking of. "don't go easy on me Hinata, don't show weakness to anyone" with that, Neji flashed in front of her placing a blow on her chest causing her to yelp lightly. "H-Hai Neji-Kun..." her eyes became full of determination, inflicting blows to one another till sweat started to gather on their foreheads.

"Neji-Kun…I-I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience to you, I really want to be useful to you and the missions we _migh_t have together…" Her voice got softer

"Good. I do not wish for you to slow me down, especially in the future. The last thing I'd want is for you to mess up causing great loss to us, or maybe even death" Neji took no hesitation to speak what was in his mind.

"I-I understand Neji-Kun…" She meddled with her fingers, dusting off her coat that was coated with dust and small nature items attached when in somewhere in the training Neji got her to fall on the floor.

"Hinata, I want you to be prepared for tomorrow. I expect us to train everyday straight till any assignments are given to us, as I just said before…I do not plan on having any mistakes or mishaps"

"H-Hai…"

**[On A Walk Home With Hinata…]**

She was fully exhausted after a rough training with her cousin Neji, her eyes were droopy, legs and arms sore; probably from the rough maneuver stretching's, and her energy completely drained.

"I haven't seen Naruto in a while…I wonder how he is..." A small smile crept on her face, thinking about the hyperactive boy that made her change so much

"I wonder how Neji is today too…wondering if he's as tired as me…" she stopped instantly in her tracks. "W-Well…It doesn't hurt to worry about a cousin I mean we were rough, so there's nothing weird with me wondering about it…" a blush painted on her face made her start to run to her house without even feeling the pain that kept throbbing in her arms and legs.

**[With Neji…]**

He stood straight as he walked to his house for rest. Trying not to show any case of being tired and sore to the bone, but every few minutes it would be futile to hide.

"I bet Hinata is slumping around in pain, Hope she starts to feel okay for tomorrow..." He himself as well, stopped walking. "What the fuck did I just say?!" Neji blushed uncontrollably before speed walking to his house.

"I do not care about her I do not care about her I do not care about I do care…" His mind became distant from his body, unaware of anything the mind spoke.

"I-I'm tired…" he spoke out before finally reaching the house and moving to nowhere else but his bed, plopping down to immediately fall into a dreamless sleep.

Sorry everyone! I told you this was a request from a friend so I wanted to hurry up and do this before I continued my lovely series. This will indeed be SMUTTY Omg! This will contain 3 Chapters then I'm done! And back on my ToushiroxIchigo fantasy land of wonders! Mmm~

Well, This welcome back story to my friend is worth writing, It will take awhile cause as I've said I think…I LOVE watching Naruto and what not, but I DO NOT enjoy writing it, got no inspiration to so as my fellow Loyal readers please don't give up on little Ol' me!! Love you all!

Ch.1 – Complete!!!3


	2. Think I'm Falling For You

**Naruto_: Adventure Through Love_**

_Chapter 2: I Think I'm Falling For You_

* * *

Star: Alright how fun will this be guys! Already love is sprouting into a beautiful flower –idolizes-

Neji: Humph…this is just abit weird…-blushes-…just do the damn stories and stop acting like a weirdo, weirdo

Hinata: Be nice Neji-kun! W-we need to or else she can screw with the story…-gulps-

Star: -snickers- Indeed…so be nice peasant!

Neji: Damn…

Star: So anyways…TELL EVERYONE WHO THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO!!!

Neji And Hinata: ZCHCINAK!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The days passed, Neji and Hinata trained a minute more than the last time, building up how long they can last, and taking less breaks to last longer in combat. Hinata panted, her heart raced quickly with her quick blows to the tree logs till she fell back in an honorable defeat.

Neji smirked at Hinata, making her blush but quickly hiding it with her arms in her face. He trained abit longer than her, but not lasting too long with a score of; 35 minutes straight.

He started to feel his legs giving in. For some god forsaken damn reason he's been having a craving for Hinata, was it her determination?

_No…It's Her Heart._

He started to make way next to Hinata, but the gods wanted to tease them more, so Neji tripped over a rock (surprisingly no?) and there they were. Hinata stared deeply into the eyes of her cousin, deep serene eyes staring at her, as pure-love caring eyes stung right back at him.

They were in a very uncomfortable position; she laid flat on the ground with Neji right on top of her. '_Shit shit shit'_ Neji panicked, because not only did he feel Hinata was a drug; needing her to be around him, but also wanted to have _more._

They blushed deeply into one's another's eyes, Hinata felt her head was going to explode with the overwhelming heat. But Neji was more nervous because he felt his pants tightening; like hell he would let Hinata feel his need for her! No way in hell!

They were both just so tired, but doing his best to move he accidentally placed his right hand on her breast. Everything was quiet. Neji's face went pale as if his balls were gone; he stared hard at the hand feeling the soft big cushion underneath his palm. '_Feels so…s-soft…Hinata I want you so b-'_ in his mind he slapped himself, removing his hand finally after what felt like eternity, but she just stared right back with what Neji saw…_lustful eyes!_

'_Ok must be my damn imagination but…'_

"Neji-Chan…"

He blushed immediately at the sudden change in stanzas "H-Hai Hinata-San?"

Her eyes grew with much lust; he was not mistaken. She stared lovingly in his eyes, her mind was far away now, not planning on thinking about anything else but this at the moment, this is real, and this is what's now. Slowly after what seem hours, their lips skimmed each other, as if testing the waters.

They felt right. It _felt_ right. Their lips conjoined each other softly, her lips lovingly complimenting his as he himself, was giving much love back. The minutes turned to longer ones, then till it was finally an hour of make-outs…a roaring blast rose in town!

The both of them startled, finally coming back to reality they both blushed and went to the town as quickly as their feet can move. On their way Hinata encountered a ninja with dagger blades; licking his lips with a wicked smirk. "Oh my, how delicious you look my dear, I simply want to rip you to shreds!" He dashed towards her with his blade to her gut, without fail she dodged quite easily, landing perfectly on her toes like a balled-princess.

"You bitch! I'll teach you to make a fun out of me!" He ran towards her then disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock, "W-Where is he?!" she calmed herself (tried to) looking at her surroundings, perking her ears for awareness.

"My dear I'm here" she jolted her head to the large tree a bit to her side and behind; the sly ninja with bloody thirsty eyes and a sharp, shiny metal object in hand.

"I-Impossible..!" She tried to dodge with lightning speed as if it was her life. Of course.

Neji pushed off another ninja that smashed into a tree; he noticed Hinata was nowhere near him, not even in sight. "Crap...Hinata!!" He yelled but got no response back, his eyes stared back at the opposing target.

"Ow…that hurt abit cutie, how you enjoyed toying with me because I sure find it fun when a man's rough with me" she licked her lips slowly as if she's trying to seduce him. He snickered in disgust, "Heh…how pitiful you are woman, let me end this here and now because honestly you're not worth my time!" the fed up Neji dashed straight towards her sticking his palms out in front of him.

Funny that she never knew his abilities with his hands till it was too late for her to defend. "W-What?!" she shrieked. "4 palm, 8 palms, 16 palms, 24 palms, 16 palms!" His ability to strengthen his attacks and do more power in them sure was handy. '_Thank god for the training'_ he panted lightly staring down at the woman who lay on the ground.

His mind finally triggered. "Hinata!" he dashed towards where he last saw her, hoping she was ok.

He arrived as quickly as he can, gasping at what laid itself down on some soft baby-green grass, and a beautiful glowing sunshine glistening down at her. His eyes filled with fright wouldn't make him let go of the image, he just stood there, thinking of the angel scared to touch as if she would break.

_And there she laid the angel from heaven._

So fragile and small, so fragile and small…

_How beautiful she seems, she's like heroine to me,_

_How can this be…is it me?_

_If I protected her more, like the flower she is,_

_Maybe then, she could be her regular angelic self._

_I'm scared to touch you, as if for punishment if I did, by my touch you would break…_

_That's something I cannot take._

_So I stand here and wait, for our gaze to mate, in this loving spring…_

_I finally realized…you're all I need._

He tried not to cry but his body neglected his order, droplets of water dared to fall down his cheek till such beautiful eyes stared deeply into his. "Don't cry, Neji-Kun" His heart flipped making him quickly run to her side.

"Are you ok Hinata are you hurt I'll get you to the hospital!" Neji spoke so fast she couldn't respond or keep up, only made her giggle softly that reached his ears. "Neji-Kun I'm ok…I got nipped by the ninja who came after me, nothing I couldn't handle, Kay?" her voice so soft and reassuring, Neji felt embarrassed that he was suppose to have her role not the other way around.

She slowly got up, holding her side lightly with a loving smile; making it better, the shinning sun reflected her smile and beauty even more. Neji felt like he could die and wouldn't care because she was safe, and most of all…_smiling_

They both stood there blushing remembering what they did before the whole drama started, it was an uncomfortable feeling at the moment.

Hinata couldn't hide it anymore, denying the fact that how her love for Naruto soon blossomed into a new rose for Neji. She thought of how impossible it would be, yet he did kiss back so there was something he felt…right? She wanted to blurt it out and get things over with, the pain with Naruto hurt because not only did she not tell him, but he loved Sakura, she didn't want to go through all this one-sided pain again, and wonder what game he plays when she gets jealous.

Neji gulped hard, he finally fully admitted to himself his love her Hinata, how impossible it could be but at the same time it wasn't. He found her interesting when he discovered her new self of being determined and not giving up. He loved that she could stand up to herself; prove people wrong and even live up to other's expectations. His love grew into a beautiful Baby Jou Rose for dear Hinata.

Slowly they made their way back to the village; Neji helped Hinata not fall by holding her waist, which they both sure didn't mind. She bit her lip only concentrating on the warm hand of his hand against her waist, sudden pictured rose in her mind that she was shocked at.

"_Ohh Neji-Kuuun, that feels so good" Hinata panted out, lifting her chest in the air beneath him, wanting more of him as his tongue circulated the pink nub of her soft breast. He licks his way up before she grasped his member tightly making him moan, "Hinata harder, faster, god yes"-_

Hinata shrieked startling Neji as she ran to a tree hitting her head making him panic. "Oh my god what?!-"he ran towards her, gripping her shoulders trying to stop her, "Hinata stop, what's gone into you!" he couldn't read her anymore, she was getting new eyes that Neji wasn't use to.

She panted, she was _scared._ This was her first imagination of anything; she wondered why it hasn't been with Naruto after all the hard crushing yrs she loved him for. Then again this was _different_, this was Neji. He showed no one his weakness, no compassion, showed no one anything, but to her.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes; she was in love with her cousin_, madly_ in love. Neji turned her to him, trying to read her but only got to see the conclusion of the pain in her eyes. "Hinata, what's wrong please tell me?" his voice ringed in her ears. She closed her eyes, thinking about nothing but that sweet tone of his.

_His voice was sweet, it was low._

_He had a ring to it, I should know._

_The voice held passion, with a hint of love._

_What is it that I'm after?_

_Maybe his wanton soul._

_That has to be it, should I show?_

_I can't take it anymore,_

_I love him to the bone._

She smiled to herself in her little world, eyes stained with tears. When she finally, slowly opens her eyes, Neji was there, in the same place but with an expression of worry was worn on him. "Neji I think I'm falling for you…"

His eyes widened, staring into the eyes that held no fear but love, no pain but compassion, no sadness, but truth. He was feeling it too.

His cheeks were stained with a blush, he wanted to try, and he wanted someone to care for, even for awhile. "I think I'm falling for you too".

Both of them smiled, standing there for a long time till the sun was already going into hiding for the night. When they looked up at the beautiful orange-red sunset, they held each other's hands, then slowly taking up much time, made their way back to the village.

_To this day on, I carry your heart,_

_I carry it with my heart._

_A heart full with love letters, a soul full of passion,_

_I carry your heart; I carry it with my heart._

_The hardships we shall carry on, the trouble that will pass on,_

_Forever I shall rehearse these lines of love:_

_Forever I carry your heart; I carry your heart with my heart._

* * *

Ch.2 yay! Now chapter 3 –final chapter shall continue with…-drum rolls-

The lemon goodness! Make sure to pay me some money for your good drink of lemon!

Hinata: -blushes- H-Hai…what Star-Chan said, lemon is good

Neji: -perverted thoughts- yes…yes it is good…-robs Hinata and takes her in Zchcinak's closet-

Star: crap not again….better tell her about them doing it in her closet again...ah well that's for the MANY hits!!! Love ya!


	3. Let's Use The Fruits Basket

**Chapter 3: Let's Use The Fruits Basket**

Woo! Last chapter for this story!! Ok so I might as well let you in on the crap in between since people will wonder~

_~SUMMARY: Neji and Hinata started becoming a couple for a few months now, taking pride and joy of Tsunade putting them together on missions, and watching TenTen bitch and fit of how Neji should spend time with her. Neji simply shanked her when people weren't looking and ran away. The people saw her on the floor and ignored her. They have been burning for one another now that finally father wasn't home. Hinata was home ALONE, With Neji._

* * *

Neji finally got done with his latest mission; find and destroy 3 hidden ninjas by a village near theirs. Hinata wrote a letter to him before he left and he would look at it every night for the past week.

_Dear Neji-Kun,_

_I can't wait for you to come back, by the time you do, my father will be gone…He said he will be for a week; business trip I suppose. Wait…Neji when you come back I want you over –wink- I promise to give you a delightful present when you come back my love._

_Yours Truly, Hinata 3_

Neji moaned softly at the letter like every other time he would gaze at it. He would wear a soon scowl just at the thought of finding out his arousal would bother him, sure he wanted Hinata badly, more than a squirrel wanted his nuts (LOL). But Hinata was innocent, pure, kind, the thought of him taking that innocence bugged him a lot. What it right for him to think of her like that? Would she think ill of him? What if she wasn't on the same page as him? Damn things like this always brought down his mood, but the note in his hand reminded him that Hinata would love him always, one thing did stood out for him though..

"What is it that Hinata wants to give me for a welcome home present?" he asked himself, trying to think of things that does not include intimacy, but it was futile.

He sped through the village into Madame Tsunade's office. "The mission is complete after a long battle that lasted about a week madam." "Good to hear and I surely hope the training and missions with Hinata is paying off?" "Indeed, she has improved her skills under my care; she also has helped me with my own training skills as well." "Good, then you are off duty till I say otherwise, good job Neji." "Thank you miss".

His heart leaped just thinking of pressing his lips against the angel's, how soft smooth and delicious they are such an addiction. He decided to walk his way there till he encountered TenTen again.

'_Dammit I thought she was off dead...or something like that, dammit!'_ Neji turned to try and walk a different way but got caught in a glomp with her. "Oh Neji-Kun I'm soo glad to see you! I hope we could train all day together or go out to eat together unless you prefer to have a snack how are you doing anyways how was the long week of defending the village are you tired maybe a bit thirsty I could go get you something we can go out and walk around if that's fine with you I just love going out to walk don't you!" She giggled to herself while rubbing her cheek against him.

'_OMG! What the hell just shut up I mean you're so god damn annoying…ok just please kill me now before she rants some more!'_ Neji's face went pretty green, just sick of hearing this cheap thing _Try_ and flirt with him; which by the way he found _Pathetic…_

"TenTen I don't have time for your fucken shit you call 'flirting' cause honestly I have to get back to Hinata, who which I_ Love_ dearly so back off!" Neji gave her a murderous glare that can send cold shivers down even Gaara's spine (Psh! If possible)

"Neji-Chan that's not fair! Why do you have to be with her she's a fucken weak bitch who can't fight on her own, plus she could be a whore you know, she _does _love Naruto!" TenTen smirked to herself but did now show it visible for Neji; which at the moment stayed silent, scaring her just abit.

"TenTen you're my teammate and I've put up with you far enough…going to talk about people ok, fine whatever I could care less, but, talking about Hinata, stop in your tracks because I won't take that from no one!" The next thing he knew…TenTen laid on the floor, he wasn't sure if she was still alive, at the moment he was busy, trying to figure out what's happening to him all of a sudden.

_Every day you seem to cross my mind,_

_I think about you all the time._

_I feel weird having these strong feelings,_

_I'm new to it all, I hope that's fine._

_But having you with me and the sense of you near me,_

_I can't help but to guide you with me,_

_Holding tight to my wings of hope,_

_I'll do anything for you, just keep on smiling._

He finally reached _the _home, slowly entering and removing his shoes at the entrance before continuing, his eyes searched for his little angel. "Hinata you here?" His voice radiated through some of the halls, echoing kind of loudly.

'_God where is she?'_ he huffed his chest abit before lips suddenly surprised his neck; soft, plump, _irresistible._

"Hehe, I've been waiting Neji, what took you so long" she giggled softly with a small smile that melted his heart and made his legs turn gooey. "Well I wasn't the one playing hard-to-get now was I?" he smirked with a know-it-all smile. She just rolled her eyes playfully before pulling him along a dim-lighted living room and a few candles here and there.

'_Oh my jezus is that…is that a fluffy blanket in the middle of the floor covered with rose petals?! Oh my gods Hinata take me now' _Hinata could tell by the drooly look on his face he was looking forward to their eventful night. "Before we start Neji-Kun…I want to use props" she smirked seductively. He was so caught up in the moment he had to take time to process everything in his mind then process what she said; only to come up with the dumbest answer ever, "Huh?"

Hinata gently cupped his cheeks, slowly placing her lips against his. It felt so long that they have held one another as so, he _loved_ the feeling of her lips; soft, plump, gentle, but most of all, she tasted of banana's. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, not parting from his lips while she led them down to the soft fluffy blanket below them.

His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink; he couldn't believe what was happening he stated to feel dizzy. Clearing to stay calm he rolled on top of her, tongue's dancing with one another's in their mouths, both feeling warm and flushed in their cheeks.

He slowly discarded both their tops; gently he caressed one of her breasts, making her lean into his touch instantly; moaning soft quiet please to encourage his actions to continue. He groped and massaged her, biting his lower lip as her moans send shivers down his body that lead to his arousal. His mind came back to a moan escaping his mouth, noticing her palm cupping his bulge in his pants, rubbing in a quick pace. He continued his ministrations; slowly making butterfly kisses on her soft pale skin, then sucking sensitive spots leaving his mark saying that she was _his _and his alone.

Sounds of discarded clothing filled the air, and pants with moans came right following afterwards. His arousal grew hard, throbbing with anticipation; he viciously attacked her lips after taking a quick breather. He sucked and nibbled her lips making soft little noises leave her mouth, they wanted to keep kissing but oxygen ran out for them both, leaving them unwillingly to separate. Neji's smirk grew and his arousal as he stared down at the angel with half-lidded eyes filled with lust and love, following with beautiful lips partly separated and gawking at his artwork he made at those lips; swollen with the vigorous amount of endless attacks at them.

Slowly he started to rub her womanhood slowly, feeling heat reside there, making his cock twitch. "Ohhh Neji-Kun…M-More…" she closed her eyes from embarrassment and the pink on her cheeks, Neji found it so cute, how innocent and how easily she would blush.

Hinata felt herself get wet with his hand rubbing her, she wanted to do what she intended too, but first she will lead Neji to think this for now. She felt a finger slide in her; she gasped and bit her lip feeling his finger reach inside till his knuckle, moving slowly around inside then slipping in and out gently.

"N-Neji…More" She panted moving her lips in his finger

"Hinata…Your so cute and you turn me on so badly" He bit his lip reminding himself to be easy with her as he stick another finger inside going abit faster loving her moans that escaped her mouth.

He bend down and gave a few good licks down there, making her writhe in his tongue; she felt that she was in heaven with wonderful sensations. She tried hard to concentrate which took her awhile cause Neji was now lining himself to her. _'No! _Crap_ I need to do what I intended to do!'_ She pulled back abit kissing his lips when his face had a confused look. "Neji-Kuuun~ I need you to get my props in the kitchen" she sweetly and innocently looked at him as red painted his cheeks smoothly. "O-Oh...really? Well I better go get it then" His shaft twitched with anticipation while his legs lead him to the big white kitchen; big fridge and a small table right in the corner, very empty. His eyes soon landed on a big basket of a fruits basket, with many interesting shapes and flavors with enjoyable colors. He smirked in his thoughts, thinking how many different things he can use on her, and how many experiments he can do to her. The veins in his shaft started to pulse through his body making shivers run down his spine. He quickly swooped the basket in his arms then ran back to her only to stop completely and gawk oddly at her and a red blush.

Hinata laid completely on the blanket; her back rubbing slowly against it as her legs rubbed against each other slowly, moaning his name seductively then biting her lip, staring lustfully at him. He quickly pounced her with a fierce kiss. She pulled him down till he switched spots with her; now he stared with a surprised expression that slowly turned to a shudder motion; he bit his lip tightly almost till it bled. Hinata pulled out a small bag of ice, slowly removing one ice and placing it inside her wet mouth after placing herself low between his legs.

Her hand slowly grasped him in her palm, making him release a long gasp, making her confidence boost. Slowly she licked his tick then placed him inside her wet cool but warm cavern. He let out a long pleasurable groan, trying hard not to buck his hips into her mouth. Soon he felt the cold ice move around his shaft; her warm wet mouth surrounding him and the cool ice moving all around at the same time drove his mind crazy. Gushing noises of her wet mouth bobbing him at a fast pace, his loud supportive moans calling out her name n the soundless big room.

The ice soon melted, feeling the last cool spot on his tip, before she removed herself with a 'pop' noise. He felt that notch in his stomach grow tighter but soon faded when cool air hit his shaft once more. "H-Hinata..." he tried but his voice came out as a whimper of plead, which only made her smirk; something Neji never really saw. She pulled out chocolate syrup, licking her lips slowly as she started to open the lid, drizzling syrup over his chest down to the tip of his shaft. He let out a soft moan, his pulsing erection growing harder to sustain while her tongue started to roam from the top of the chocolate road, down to his tip, taking time to lick it all off, making him buck his hips a little bit, also making her push him back down with one finger in the air. "Naughty naughty boy, you don't do a thing till I tell you to". He tightened his eyes only letting his response be a whimper.

She poured 3 big batches of chocolate syrup on his shaft, before placing the item near the basket. He panted lightly, wondering what exactly she was planning to do, not sure if he could wait till her teasing was over, it was already almost unbearable as she was sucking him off. She took out some whip cream giving him a smirk that made his face turn red. Her hand that occupied the cream bottle slowly sprayed on her collarbone, then down in between her breasts. His eyes grew as big as jewels before he leaned up sucking roughly on the skin that occupied the white cream.

She big her lip lightly, giving off a reassuring moan before placing more cream directly on her breasts, and two big extra globs on her nubs. His blood pulsed all through her body, feeling the excitement run rapidly through his body; his body reacting on only instinct. His hands rubbed her waists, slowly and gently as his tongue took time to lick underneath her lumps, giving a small tease and a moan for a reward.

"Ohh Neji-Kun~! More" her moans became pleads; leaning into his tongue, finally submitting to him. After the delightful enjoyable cream was licked off, he circled his tongues extra on her pink nubs that lay on her big mounts. She shivers lightly, during so, his eyes moved to the basket, letting his hand grab the first thing to come out. What did come out was interesting; a _banana_. She smirked, feeling another chance to make him want her more, to make him make her sore for days on. She took the banana out of his hands, pushing him back down. He stared inventively at her, watching as she slowly moved one hand up and down it, then slowly pulling one at a time, the peel to reveal the attractive shape of it. Her tongue lightly touched its tip, roaming up and down till the rough-like shape took a lubricated form. His erection poked up; letting out moans pretending it was him she was doing it to. After sexually using the banana, she stared all around at him, very satisfied at the work she has created; a panting, lustful, desperate, want-you-now Neji.

He slowly came out of his little daze, reaching his hand on the basket, once again pulling out the first thing that they touched. He pulled it out finally the happiest fucker alive; it was a _Grape bag._ This time Neji was the one to smirk, having Hinata not a care in the world, sure she liked to tease him, but hell they pulled it out and she wasn't gunna complain. He pulled the biggest grape out, licking his lips, panting out her name softly as if the walls could hear them. She laid back down, slowly opening her legs to give Neji more room; she laid there flushed, scared but at the same time lustful…she was scared but she did love him, she _trusted _him.

He gulped hard, breathing out a long breath he was holding before he placed a finger at her front entrance slowly rubbing, as if testing the waters. She moaned softly, giving him permission to continue his ministrations. His finger slid in deeper, causing a long dragged moan to escape her mouth and the heat mixed with wetness cover his finger; he felt as if his neglected member was going to shove inside sooner or later.

He soon placed three fingers inside, thrusting them at a nice gentle pace for her, making her hips move with the rhythm and her hot breaths escape that carried his name over and over again. He slowly placed the grape in her face before putting the grape at her opening, then with one finger pushing it as deep in as he can.

"Ohhh Neji-Kun…M-More"

"Do you enjoy it love?"

"Very much Neji~!"

"Do you want me to continue?" he gave her a smirk as if wanting to be told.

"Y-Yes please Neji~" her face was red with embarrassment was all worth it when his tongue sucked at her entrance, moving his skilled tongue around. He licked the opening in a circular motion before thrusting his tongue inside, lubricating the already wet small cavern. He licked and sucked her clit making her spasm at an orgasm she tried to hold back. He moaned into her before eating her out then moving back up to meet his angel's eyes.

Once again the basket came up in their minds, this time Hinata reaching inside, pulling out…_Cherries._ Both their smiles widened, thinking exactly what to use the cherries on…_each other._ Neji took a cherry, leaning over her and biting through the cherry till the juice came down pouring on her chest. "Oops, sorry my love" he smirked, "I'll clean it all up for you" he bend down without hesitation, twirling his tongue over the juice on her neck, sucking her neck gently, then moving down lower to her breasts; big, porcelain circular breasts,_ Perfect._

He took his tongue and swerved around one mound, pushing down a little bit making shuttering gasps escaper her mouth. Slowly the tongue moved on the other side suckling on her nub, tongue flicking the tips making it erect, then giving the other neglected nub the same treatment. He looked back at the basket finding it empty, kind of happy because honestly he couldn't resist her any longer. They stared deeply into one's another's soul, as if searching each other if it is right, if _this _is right. Of course it is. He positioned himself which for the both of them it felt like ages.

He glanced once more to see if she really wanted this, he wanted no regrets for their special time together. "It's ok Neji…I'm scared I won't like, but I trust you, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose...I'm ready I love you" both blushes faded in minor seconds before the head rubbed against her entrance, biting his lip, the head pushed deeper inside till five inches of his shaft were inside. She screamed in pain, clenching to him tightly while Neji held her, not bothering to move till his angel felt better. "I'm sorry Hinata…I didn't mean to but I had to-""I know Neji my love, I'm glad you became my first" he gave her a long securing kiss before slowly pulling out then sliding back in. It was painful the first few times, but soon she was even moaning to him, bucking her hips to meet his half way, wanting more of him inside, she clenched her lags around his waist pushing the rest 3 inches deep inside making both partners to moan deeply.

"Ohh Neji! More mooore!" Hinata panted breathlessly, bucking hard and fast wanting him to take her pace. He panted, gripping her waist tightly pushing his hips deeply to her opening wanting to feel her fully; to pleasure the one he loves.

"Hinata you feel soo fucken good! God yes I love you!" He moaned out feeling that familiar notch tightening in his lower abdomen, but hell he didn't want to stop the pleasure waves.

"Ohh Neji yes yes~! I love you so much I love it~! Ohhh!" Hinata's mouth was agapes open, her back in a sharp 'U' shape looking like she would snap in half. Neji panted heavily in her neck, thrusting his shaft deep and hard in her very slippery cavern.

"Ohh Hinata I-I'm gunna…!" the notch became unbearably tight that it hurted him, but out of safe reaction he pulled out just in time to have his sperm flourish and ascent her beautiful pale skin; it laid wonderfully on top of her slim body, mostly over her stomach. He saw clear white till his big orgasm finally stopped, staring down at her; both panting and smiling…but Hinata had something else in mind…

She sat up pushing him down, positioning herself above his shaft, massaging her breasts then placing his hands on hers, making him rock hard once more. She placed herself down, both moaning once more in clear bliss. Her hips bucked at a normal pace, letting small moans escape her mouth and his grunts that followed his hands gripping his thighs. He loved the feeling inside her; wet, slippery, soft, pleasurable, but mostly _warm_.

"Ohhh Hinata you feel soo god damn good…" He closed his eyes gripping her thighs abit tighter, pulling her legs farther away from his waist leaving more room to enter. She at that point started to bounce on his shaft, moaning louder and his shaft rubbed inside, making all her nice nerves get something, none feeling neglected. Their lips were bit tightly letting the walls hear the sounds of endless love-making and the beginning of a beautiful relationship unfold before them.

Hinata felt in eternal bliss just as her lover felt. Neji placed his hands on her hips just when the notch appeared again, he helped her bounce on top of him, the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh filled the soundless shame-less room. Their pants were their breaths; their breaths were cutting short but didn't let that stop them completely. The notch grew annoying for trying to make him stop the sweet love-making with the angel he loved, but at the same time he accepted it.

"H-Hinataaa~" Neji groaned out loud, the notch alerting him to remove himself quickly to squirt his essence once again upon her pale complexion. He panted hard trying to regain his normal breathing, they both were taking time. After a good four minutes she placed a finger along a long white line on her, then placing it slowly on her mouth to taste her sweet lover.

"You taste wonderful Neji..but not as wonderful as my love for you" She smiled kindly before falling next to him on the fluffy blanket that now seemed like such a good idea to have. They both felt extremely good, but only _One _question remained in both their minds till Neji finally asked it.

"Hun what do we do for the rest of the days that followed till father comes?" she stared innocently at him for a few seconds before his grin finally told her the sign of 'what' exactly they were going to do, and they both already loved it.

"I love you Neji-Kun…always…" she cuddled up to him, nuzzling his neck gently while he chuckled before holding her completely in his arms. "I love you too Hinata, my dear beloved angel..."

**_Owari._**

* * *

3 beautiful!!! ;D I might make an Aftermath of it but for now this is over sooo...On to Volume 2!!! -squeals- 

Zchcinak-can find her on DevianArt.-this is your request story all for you!!! ^-^ WOOHOO! Aftermath TenTen will come..again but better ending for her HAHA! XD Love you all!

Arigatou for all the crazy hits!! 

_-Queen Star Originals._


End file.
